Gakuen Alice: El despertar
by Cassie Effy
Summary: En esta escuela nada es lo que realmente parece. (Amistad/Aventura/Romance/Sacrificio/Explotación)
1. 1 Corre

En su cabeza la voz de su abuelo se hacía eco "corre, corre Mikan" y eso hizo. Corrió y corrió. Corrió hasta que se hizo de noche, corrió hasta que sus pies no daban más. Corrió hasta caer desmayada en las calles de una ciudad extraña para ella como lo era Tokyo.

Cuando despertó la castaña se encontró a sí misma en una habitación descuidada, parecía abandonada aunque donde ella se encontraba durmiendo anteriormente había un sobre de dormir. No entendía que estaba pasa ¿Por qué la perseguía? ¿Por qué su abuelo le había pedido que corra? Se levanto alarmada ¡SU ABUELO! Ella simplemente acató órdenes dejando de lado a su abuelo.

Miró alrededor, una mochila y un sobre de dormir. Nada más, nada menos. Camino de un lado a otro hasta que decidió irse, no podía quedarse. Era peligroso, lo sabía aunque no entendiera el tipo de peligro del cuál huían.

Camino hasta la puerta, abriéndola con suavidad y precaución cuando se sintió segura tiro por completo de ella y llegó a lo que parecía ser un comedor abandonado – No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo… –Se susurraba a sí misma – Los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen. –Corrió con rapidez hacia la puerta que suponía que llevaba hacia afuera y, claramente, lo era.

La claridad inundo lo que era oscuro, ella camino rápidamente hacia la calle. Necesitaba saber la hora ¿Qué sería de su abuelo? Oh, su pobre abuelo, pensaba mientras se decía mentalmente que entrar en pánico no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

¡Necesitaría ayuda! Y rápido, ella…

– ¿Estás nien? –Un chico preguntó a sus espaldas, giro para encontrarse a un chico castaño que mirada estoico con sus ojos esmeraldas. Cuando él intentó acercarse a Mikan, ella dio un paso hacia atrás: Por paranoia quizá. El chico hizo de su mano un puño y la guardo tras su espalda – Lo siento. –Murmuró – No quiero hacerte daño sólo… te encontré desmayada en la calle y… no lo sé. –Se rasco detrás de la cabeza, la chica se relajo y le sonrío.

– Gracias… –Y froto sus manos – perdón por la actitud es sólo que… es complicado. Jamás había estado en Tokyo y la situación no ayuda. –El chico asintió sin preguntar, levanto una mano en forma de saludo dispuesto a marcharse cuando la chica lo detuvo del brazo – ¡No te vayas! Necesito un favor enorme, es muy importante… –Pidió y añadió: – estoy… perdida. Necesito encontrar a mi abuelo.

El castaño asintió, escuchando – A tu abuelo… –repitió. Ella asintió y lo vio pensárselo – ¿Qué tan grave es? No sé si yo…

Mikan rápidamente lo tomó de las manos, llevando toda su esperanza hacia él – Te lo pido por favor, estoy realmente desesperada…

Unos segundos después obtuvo su respuesta, se llamaba Akira.

* * *

Caminaron por horas sin una dirección concreta. El medio día se acercaba y Mikan comenzaba a tener hambre, su estomago rugía y se hacía presente en aquellos momentos.

– Lo siento. –Se disculpo avergonzada por no poder detener a su estomago – Siempre fui muy puntual en las comidas y… no como desde ayer.

Akira no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando siendo seguido por la castaña que se preguntaba donde podría estar su abuelo mientras miraba los enormes edificios de Tokyo. Sólo pedía que por favor estuviese bien.

Era increíble como la gente pasaba por al lado de ellos sin preguntarse qué harían dos niños a esa hora en el centro completamente solos. Bien, niña ella porque Akira a pesar de tener sólo 13, un año más que ella, parecía de más edad.

– Y… ¿Por qué vives en la calle? –Preguntó, intentando hacer conversación. Le incomodaban los silencios, le ponían nerviosa.

No hubo respuesta, con varias preguntas así el chico se había mantenido callado – ¿Cómo encontraremos a tu abuelo si no tienes ni una idea de dónde está? –Preguntó exasperado unos cuantos minutos después.

Estaba cansado, con hambre y era peligroso para él exponerse tanto. Si no fuera por esa política suya de ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan hubiese dejado a esa niña tirada en la calle como había hecho todos anteriormente.

De pronto el chico freno logrando que la castaña chocara contra su espalda – ¿Qué sucede? –Curioseo sobre su hombro pero él la hizo esconderse aún más tras él.

– Corre… –Le oyó decir para después tomarla de la mano y jalarla con él, a la velocidad que adquiriría. Corre, corre ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo en los últimos días? Y jamás entendía nada pero no replico. Supuso que no era el momento, quiso mirar hacia atrás pero una advertencia de su parte no se lo permitió – Más rápido, más rápido. –Exigía él con voz agitada.

Mikan llegó al punto de no saber si se lo exigía a él mismo o a ella, seguían recto, doblaban y seguían y seguían yendo por distintas direcciones. El mundo comenzó a verse confuso de su parte cuando una bola de fuego pasó por su lado – Akira… eso ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

– Corre, corre. –Repetía él, sin dudar.

– Akira tengo miedo. –Siguió. La voz de Akira y la de su abuelo se hacían eco en su cabeza 'Corre, corre y busca ayuda. Tú sabes dónde, Mikan.'

¡No lo sabía! Como lo necesitaba… y… ¡Ella no entendía nada! ¿En quién, abuelo? ¿En quién buscaría ayuda? Ella sólo lo tenía a él en el mundo 'Reacciona Mikan, hay otra persona que también prometió ayudarte por siempre. Reacciona.'

Otra persona. Freno en seco, soltándose del agarre de Akira. Hotaru. Esa debía de ser la otra persona a la que su abuelo se refería pero ¿dónde la encontraría? Y cundo pudo darse cuenta de la situación Akira era estrellado contra un basurero, lo oyó gemir y al instante reaccionar gritando, gritándole a ella, corre.

Por un instante lo pensó ¿Debía huir? Vio a dos personas acercándose a la persona que le había ayudado sin recibir nada a cambio y lo decidió, esta vez no iba a huir.

Corrió hacia ellos…

¿Dónde estás Hotaru?

Se puso frente a los dos individuos extendiendo sus dos brazos y mirándolos con toda la seguridad que pudo sacar a flote en ese instante.

Había marchado a una escuela… hace unos pocos años atrás. Pero… ¿Cuál?

Una máscara de gato ¿Quién utilizaba una máscara de gato en esta época? O, estos años…

– Vete. –Amenazo el chico de la máscara.

– Que manera de tratar a una dama… –Regaño el hombre adulto – podrías intentar ser un poco más educado ¿sabes? –Pidió, sacudiendo su cabellera rubia.

Una escuela Elite, algo así era.

– Vete… Corre. –Siguió pidiendo Akira desde atrás, parecía algo atontado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó la castaña, mirándolo de reojo. Él chasqueo la lengua frustrado ante el hecho de que la chica lo ignorará.

– Yo no iré por los buenas, viejo. –De las manos del chico con máscara de gato el fuego apareció e iracundo lo lanzo hacia ella quien intento cubrirse sólo con sus manos, creyendo que algo así podría evitar tal ataque.

Nunca nada paso.

Alice…

– Que…

– ¡Basta! –El hombre rubio hablo con fuerza. El chico gato se desmayo mientras que Akira cayó rendido. Se acercó hacia ella ¿Qué había sido aquello? – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le preguntó con amabilidad, sonriéndole.

– Mikan… –Dijo de repente, sintiendo total confianza en aquel tipo.

Él asintió – naranjas… –Susurro, con la mirada baja y volvió a mirarla – Yo soy Narumi Anju, profesor de la prestigiosa escuela elite Gakuen Alice. –Se presentó.

Gakuen Alice. Allí era.

– Gakuen… alice? –Repitió, el hombre sonrió.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

Siempre fui más por el romance que por el apego a la historia, esta vez trataré de hacer algo distinto. Espero que les gusté, dejen sus reviews.


	2. 2 Hyuuga

La castaña se encontraba sentada en un sillón ubicado en una especie de oficina. El profesor que se hacía llamar Narumi le había ofrecido llevarla a Gakuen Alice en cuanto ella se lo pidió algo que le había parecido raro ya que ella no es un genio y se supone que en esa escuela sólo pueden entrar genios ¿cierto? Pero, la dejaron pasar.

Tarareaba una canción y balanceaba sus piernas mientras esperaba al profesor quién había dicho algo de llevar a sus alumnos a sus habitaciones por seguridad. Aquel chico… lanzaba fuego, recordó y tembló ¿Qué clase de alumnos eran los de esta escuela? Pero el profesor parecía simpático y amable… entonces ¿Por qué Akira insistía en que corriese? ¿Por qué todo el mundo intentaba protegerla de la misma forma? Ella huyendo y ellos enfrentando el 'peligro' o lo que parecía serlo.

– Bien… –Narumi entro por la puerta, sonriente y se sentó frente a ella en el sillón – ¿Qué te ha llevado a necesitar encontrar esta escuela, Mikan? –Indago, yendo directo al punto.

Ella lo observó ¿Era seguro contarle? Ahora no tenía en quién confiar, un adulto podría ayudarla más y aquel hombre parecía bien intencionado – Mi abuelo me lo dijo… busca ayuda. Al principió no sabía a quién o qué se refería pero caí en que hablaba de Hotaru, mi amiga. Ella… vino a esta escuela hace unos tres años. –Contó y, un poco triste, añadió: – No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces pero estoy segura de que ella me ayudaría.

Narumi asintió, pensativo – ¿Ayuda sobre qué? ¿Huían de algo?

La chiquilla se encogió de hombros, ella se preguntaba lo mismo – No lo sé. Él no dijo que ocurría realmente sólo me pedía que corra y yo lo hacía hasta que nos separamos. –Ella entrelazo sus manos y le sonrío – Pero me desmayé y… bueno, ese chico… Akira me ayudo ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Por qué lo perseguían? ¿Ese chico lanzaba fuego con las manos? No lo entiendo. Yo…

– Tranquila. –Le pidió el profesor, tomó algo envuelto con papel que al parecer había traído con él y se lo ofreció. Ella lo abrió y encontró en él un uniforme negro, blanco y rojo. – Por lo visto no sabes nada sobre la escuela…

– Es una escuela Elite ¿no? Para chicos inteligentes.

Respondió lo antes escuchado pero al ver la negativa del profesor se sorprendió.

– Esta escuela si es para chicos especiales pero por otros motivos. Hay niños que nacen con una habilidad especial, poderes innatos que se desarrollan en la niñez o en su adolescencia. Depende de cada individuo si dura por un período corto de tiempo o toda su vida. –Explicó – Esta escuela protege a los niños y los ayuda a controlar sus poderes para que no sean vistos como bichos raros por la sociedad, además de dejar que se relacionen con personas que consideren normal estos poderes.

– Eso significa que mi amiga… ¿tiene un poder? –Dedujo la castaña y Narumi asintió, ella aplaudió y chasqueo los dedos – El chico con la máscara, lanzaba fuego y ese es su poder ¿Cierto?

– ¡Eso es! Muy bien. Vas entendiendo.

– ¿Cuál es el poder de Hotaru Imai? –Preguntó con emoción – No, espera, el mío ¿Cuál es el mío?

Narumi inflo un cachete – Necesitas más paciencia, niña. –Bromeó – El poder… digamos que es un poder con el cuál podrías estar segura con respecto a otros alices. –Le dijo, cuidando sus palabras al hablar – Aunque ahora te voy a pedir que te cambies con ese uniforme que te di, irás a clases. Algo así como un período de prueba para confirmar lo que dije antes ¿Sí?

– No entiendo lo del alice.

Admitió, cuando el hombre se levantó para dejar que ella se cambiará en paz.

– Entre más rápido te cambies más rápido verás a tu amiga.

* * *

Narumi caminaba por los pasillos junto a una niña con trenzas y uniforme – Se supone que las clases ya terminaron para mí. –Le dijo esta – ¿Tengo que asistir otra vez? ¿Todo devuelta?

El hombre rió ante el tonó asustado de la chica – No, no. Pero en esta escuela se dicta clases hasta navidad y aún falta una semana para eso. Después de eso podrás usar ropa normal y más tarde comenzarás en la escuela secundaria junto a todos los demás.

– O sea que… ¿seguiría en primaria? –Preguntó, después de razonarlo – Ahora quiero decir… y después no, después en secundaria.

– Exacto. –Miró su reloj – Llegas justo a la última clase del día después de eso tendrás el día libre. –La chica asentía en respuesta – Y, Mikan… tendrás que hacer muchos amigos aquí ¿Bien? Eso es parte de la prueba.

– No hay problema. –Respondió confiada. "No te imaginas ni la mitad, pequeña." Pensó el rubio pero no dijo nada. – Entra –Pidió al llegar a una puerta enorme.

– Primero… me gustaría pedir que busquen a mi abuelo. Necesito verlo y saber si está bien. –Dijo preocupada, su maestro suspiro y asintió. – Bien… ¡Gracias! –Y entró super confiada a la clase aunque al entrar… pudo observar personas volando alrededor.

– Qué… –Murmuró sorprendida ¿Cómo era que hacían eso? Había también muchos chicos con máscaras o distintos accesorios, algunos con objetos extraños en sus pupitres. Buscó con la mirada al profesor que aún no había llegado mientras sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella. Decidió que era hora de presentarse – ¿Holi? –Holi, claro. Que gran presentación Sakura Mikan – Me llamó Mikan y soy nueva.

Los chicos la miraron un par de segundos más y volvieron a lo suyo como sí nada. Cuando volvió a mirar alrededor notó a la persona por la que estaba allí realmente.

Se abalanzo hacia ella a abrazarla con fuerza, la pelinegra se veía algo desentendida y sorprendida cuando ella se separo – Mikan… –Musito su nombre al verla, la castaña lloraba emocionada ¡Tanto tiempo separadas! – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto en un murmullo, la clase había quedado atenta a sus movimientos.

– Es largo… te explicó después. –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonrió una vez más: – No puedo creer que estemos juntas otra vez. –Chillo emocionada mientras la abrazaba una vez más – Te extrañé tanto Hotaru, demasiado. –Repetía lo mismo una y otra vez mientras lagrimeaba y la pelinegra frotaba su espalda.

Un par de minutos después Hotaru decidió que era suficiente y la separo de su ser.

– Siempre pensando que era una escuela para cerebritos y resulto ser una escuela para niños con poderes ¿Cuál es tu alice? –Curioseo Mikan mirando alrededor como un cachorrito.

Antes de que pudiese seguir un profesor entro al aula, la miró con extrañeza y ella le anunció que era una alumna nueva descubierta por Narumi. Sin más replicar el hombre le pidió que se sentara al final del salón, en el pupitre del medio junto al chico rubio.

Eso hizo. Todos iban de a tres excepto por ellos dos, él encontraba en una punta y ella en la otra dejando el medio vació.

El profesor pidió que trabajaran en grupo con sus compañeros de pupitre, ella giro a ver al chico que se encontraba con la mirada ausente.

– Hola… –Él giro a verla cuando ella intento llamar su atención – ¿Trabajamos? –Preguntó sonriente, señalando la consigna del profesor ¿Por qué debía hacerla cuando ella sabía que ya había pasado? Supongo que aquí eso no importaba.

– Yo no trabajo. –Anunció el chico y se dispuso a ignorarla el resto de la clase.

Al sonar el timbre ninguno de los dos había hecho nada, él por negación y ella por frustración. El chico rubio se marchó con rapidez del lugar mientras que ella se dirigió hacia su amiga burlando el caminar del chico – ¿Qué pasa con él? 'Yo no trabajo' –Intentó imitarlo – ¿Quién se cree?

– Ruka Nogi. –Oyó decir a su amiga, pero eso no respondía nada – Ya lo conocerás. Dime ¿Cuál es tu alice?

Y ahí venían las preguntas complicadas ¡Con todo lo que ella las odiaba! Caminaron juntas hacia el patio de afuera. Mikan se había mantenido en silencio, buscando las palabras precisas: – Ammm, no lo sé. Narumi dijo que no estaba seguro pero creía que era un tipo de alice que ¿Cómo había dicho? Ammmmmmmm ¡Ya sé! Detenía los demás poderes, algo parecido.

– ¿Y tienes idea de lo que eso es? –Su amiga negó, ella asintió – Era obvio. No sé ni para que pregunté.

– Es que… en realidad no siento nada fuera de lo normal ¿sabes? Pensé que tener poderes sería algo así como… no sé ¿Esas pelis donde sentís toda esa sobrecarga de poder? Bueno, pero nop. Nada de nada. –Explicó, algo confundida – ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es?

– Invención. –Respondió cortante.

– ¿Y qué hace? –Insistió la castaña.

Imai paró en seco, enarcando una ceja – ¿Inventar cosas? –Y antes de que ella pudiese seguir preguntando, prosiguió: – El tipo de cosas que has visto antes. Tortugas mensajeras, animales que pesquen tiburones, entre otras cosas. Dependen de mi voluntad.

– Wow… –Mikan aplaudió, totalmente pasmada ante el poder de su amiga – ¿Entonces mi poder repele al tuyo? –Preguntó razonando.

– Ahora todo cobra sentido. El por qué mi capacidad se vuelve nula a tu lado no es por tu idiotez sino por tu alice. –Respondió irónica pero con la mirada estoica – ¿Tú abuelo sabe dónde estás? –Preguntó.

La castaña separo los labios, entrelazando sus manos – Eso es… de lo que quería hablarte. Mi abuelo. Él…

– ¡Mikan! –Alguien gritó, ella volteó para encontrarse a Akira corriendo hacia ella agitado y preocupado – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pidió una explicación al momento en que llegó a su lado.

Su vestimenta era distinta, portaba un uniforme casi igual al de ella pero en vez de ser rojo su lema era azul – Aquel profesor me trajo… yo buscaba ayuda y recordé que mi amiga –Señalo a Hotaru – estaba aquí y…

– Entonces… ¿se supone que todo esto fue un plan para meterte aquí? –La interrumpió furioso – Me engañaste…

– ¿Qué? No, no. Yo no… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tú eras de aquí! Yo sólo lo recordé de pronto y… no te engañé en ningún momento. Lo prometo.

– Mikan de dónde lo conoces… –Oyó la pregunta de su amiga que rápidamente la tomó de la mano, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás.

– Él… me ayudo.

– Un gran error ¿cierto?

Dijo él, intentando acercarse cuando fue detenido por un chico un poco más bajo que él. Él también vestía uniforme pero de color rojo, como el de ella.

Su cabello era pelinegro, tenía los ojos color fuego y aretes en sus orejas. Miró con determinación a Akira y lo empujo hacia atrás – Él te busca.

Akira sonrió con malicia – ¿Ahora haces el trabajo sucio? ¿Eh, Hyuuga?

– Ve. –Señaló, sin más hacia unos bosques cercanos. Akira miró a la castaña una última vez y se alejo corriendo hacia los bosques.

Por otro lado la chica se había quedado mirando fijamente al chico ¿Hyuuga? El rubio que se sentaba a su lado en clase llegó corriendo, llamando a su amigo – ¡Natsume! ¿Dónde estabas?

– Por ahí…

¿Dónde había escuchado aquel apellido antes? Intento recordar mientras miraba fijamente al chico que apenas había reparado en ella y fruncía el ceño expresando su total desagrado hacia ella.

– Mikan… –Susurro Hotaru a su oído, necesitaba explicaciones.

– ¿Qué miras? –Escupió con molestia el pelinegro.

– Hyuuga… –Murmuro ella, lo suficientemente alto para que él alcanzara a oírla – ¿Eres uno de los hijos de Kaoru Hyuuga? –Preguntó un poco más segura. Había recordado algo que jamás creyó que importaría hasta ese momento.

Por otro lado el pelinegro se preguntaba ¿Quién era esa chica y sabía el nombre de su madre?

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Cómo es que Mikan sabe sobre Kaoru? ¿Ustedes qué creen?**


	3. 3 ¿Quién eres?

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué sabía sobre él y su familia? Eran las preguntas que se hacía el poseedor del alice de fuego mientras que clavaba sus fríos ojos sobre aquella niña que parecía tan confundida como él.

Sus dos correspondientes amigos también miraban con curiosidad la escena, por una parte estaba Hotaru ¿Cómo es que la retrasada de su amiga sabía algo del chico más peligroso de la academia cuando apenas había entrado? Por otro lado, el chico rubio tenía las mismas interrogantes en su cabeza: La chica no parecía del tipo lucida por eso dudaba.

– ¿Qué sabes de ella? –El rubio fue el primero en hablar sin aguantar más ese silencio provocado por un recuerdo. Ante las miradas escalofriantes de los dos chicos se escondió tras su amiga ¿Por qué lucían tan aterradores? – ¿Qué haces…? ¡Responde! –Exigió al ver su actitud de cobarde.

– Yo… am, no lo sé. No importa ¡Quizá es otra persona! ¿Saben? Hay miles de Hyuuga por el mundo y creo que…

– Habla. –Hablo el pelinegro tras mucho tiempo callado.

La chica dudo pero supo que iba a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano, había abierto la boca y ahora no había vuelta atrás – Ese nombre… lo leí en una carta que escondía mi abuelo. No… no entendía por qué, estaba escrita de una forma extraña –Intentó recordar pero todo parecía borroso – supongo que para que solo la entienda el que deba entenderla. –Paro de hablar, Hotaru le pidió que prosiguiera: jamás había escuchado tal historia por parte de su amiga – Era pequeña, por lo que no le tomé importancia pero al final sé que firmaba una tal Kaoru Hyuuga, ella mencionaba a sus hijos pero no recuerdo que decía exactamente.

– ¿Dónde está esa carta? –Preguntó el chico de ojos carmesí con fiereza.

– Yo… no la traje conmigo. Creo que así como la revise la guardé en su lugar y jamás volví a tocarla. –Ella se encogió de hombros, saliendo detrás de su amiga poco a poco – Eres… su hijo ¿cierto? –Volvió a preguntar, un poco más confiada.

El chico parecía sereno, sus ojos se clavaron al suelo por varios segundos ¿Por qué su madre mandaría una carta firmada con el apellido de su padre al abuelo de esa niña? Volvió a mirarla, sus ojos parecían vacios o eso pensó la chica en aquel instante que desapareció con rapidez porque simplemente volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

– ¡Espérame Natsume! –Grito su amigo rubio quien marcho no sin antes mirar por última vez a las dos chicas frente a él.

– Wow… eso fue raro. –Admitió la castaña, muchas emociones para tan pocos días y ahora que recordaba… ¡Akira se había enojado con ella! No entendía por qué… y ¿quién era la persona que lo buscaba?

Hotaru asintió lentamente mientras analizaba todo lo sucedido, esa chica conocía a Akira y sabía algo sobre la madre de la persona más peligrosa de toda la academia ¿En qué líos estaba metida? ¿Qué pasaba con su abuelo? – Tienes mucho que explicar. –Exigió saber.

La castaña suspiro, comenzando a caminar – Lo sé… –Murmuró con cansancio – ¿Por dónde empezar?

– Por el principió.

Mikan comenzó a recordar – Realmente no hay tanto que contar. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a mitad de la noche hace tres o cuatro días atrás, ya ni me acuerdo, cuando mi abuelo me despertó y me pidió que por favor me levantará rápido, que debíamos irnos y corríamos peligro. – Jugaba con sus dedos mientras recordaba la triste escena – Corrimos, tomamos el metro y escapamos de unos tipos raros que nos perseguían. Mi abuelo no paraba de decirme lo mismo siempre, que debíamos correr y… entonces él se lastimo. Pero me pidió que continuará y al principió juro que no quería pero al final –Miró a su amiga – lo hice. Le dije que volvería con ayuda pero terminé en medio de la ciudad, sola, con hambre y… me desmayé. Allí conocí a…

– Conociste a Akira. –Terminó la pelinegra por su amiga.

Esta asintió antes de continuar – En realidad él se apiado de mí me llevo a su… bueno 'casa' –Dijo entre comillas – y me cuido hasta que despertará. No entendía nada, tenía miedo y le rogué que me ayudará a encontrar a mi abuelo pero… las cosas se complicaron de repente, aquel profesor rubio y un chico nos perseguían fue entonces que recordé que mi abuelo me pidió que buscará ayuda pero se refería a ti. Él quería que te buscara porque eres la única persona en quien confía ciegamente con respecto a mí, supongo. –Le dio una media sonrisa y concluyó su historia: – El final ya lo conoces, estoy contigo.

– Akira escapo. –Comenzó su amiga – No sé qué tipo de cosas haya hecho él por ti pero es peligroso al igual que Hyuuga; No sé que sepas sobre él pero… no lo difundas, es mejor que quedé en el olvido.

Eran personas peligrosas según su amiga pero Akira parecía todo menos peligroso, sobre el otro chico no tenía conocimientos pero… – No lo entiendo. Aquel chico fue amable… –Dijo, mientras recordaba como intentó pedirle que corriese cuando fue atrapado.

– La amabilidad no basta para sobrevivir en esta academia. –Terminó de decir antes de que un chico llegará corriendo a saludarlas.

Al parecer se llamaba Linchou y era el presidente de la clase, muy simpático y alegre. Por otro lado la chica pensaba una y otra vez en lo que su amiga le había dicho 'La amabilidad no basta para sobrevivir en esta academia.'

Si el objetivo era sobrevivir… ¿Qué tipo de lugar era esta academia?


	4. 4 Feliz navidad

**4\. Feliz navidad  
**

* * *

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que la castaña había llegado a la academia. En esa corta semana aprendió un poco más sobre los alices, los tipos que asistías a uno dependiendo tu habilidad y que habían cientos de alices distintos por ver en ese lugar y, según le había comentado el profesor Narumi, la mejor forma de verlos era ayudando en los preparativos para navidad que eran esa misma noche.

De pronto, allí estaba ella mirando asombrada el lugar mientras a su lado, su amiga comía un algún tipo de comida extraña – Es increíble... –Admitió, totalmente anonadada por lo mágico del lugar. Había chicos que volaban por encima de ella mientras adornaban en gigantesco árbol de navidad mientras que otros se ocupaban de cocinar el pastel que, viendo el recipiente, parecía enorme.

– Intenta no nulificarlo todo... –Oyó murmurar a su amiga y se cruzo de brazos, hacía un par de días había tenido un pequeño accidente con su alice en clase y nulifico todos los alices que se encontraban a su alrededor ¡Pero no fue queriendo! Por lo menos eso sirvió para que re afirmara lo que creía de su alice y le diese un nombre, bueno, en realidad lo hizo el presidente de la clase: Linchou cuando le preguntó si ella tenía el alice de la anulación. Claro que al principió no entendió pero... bueno, ya ven como lo llama ahorita.

– No lo haría. –Murmuró resignada, debía aprender a controlar esa cosa.

Un grupo de chicos llego de pronto pidiéndole ayuda a su amiga que se fue tras hacer una extraña despedida con su mano inmóvil.

Suspiro aburrida, a ella aún no le habían designado clase pero esperaba que pronto lo hicieran. Encontró al presidente de la clase en un área para niños, con montones a su alrededor bailando y cantando ¿Qué tipo de escena era esa?

– Tobita ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó, intentando no reírse. La escena era realmente muy tierna.

– Mi trabajo es entretener a los más pequeños... por mi alice. –Dijo él en tonó nervioso mientras un niño se tiraba sobre su espalda. Claro, él tenía el alice de la ilusión, seguro creaba cosas muy lindas para los otros niños – ¿De qué te encargas? –Curioseo mientras soportaba que el niño lo tomará del pelo y gritara arre.

¿De qué se podía encargar ella? Era algo que le preocupaba... ¡Necesitaba ayudar en algo ya! – Estoy viendo eso, quiero hacer algo pero no sé en donde me reciban bien. Por cierto ¿Ese no es Ruka? –Sentado en una silla no muy lejos de allí, rodeado por otro grupo de niños y animales se encontraba Ruka, el chico que 'trabajaba solo' y que parecía tener la misma actitud fría que quien parecía su único amigo, Natsume.

– Sí. También se encarga de cuidar a los niños a ellos les divierte jugar con los animales y el alice de Ruka atrae a estos animalitos del bosque... –Giro a verlo – a él no le emociona demasiado estar rodeado de críos –comento mientras veía su cara de malestar – pero tampoco se niega.

Asintió ante la información dada y decidió a acercarse a saludar ¿Qué otra fecha mejor que navidad para crear nuevos lazos? Dejo a Tobita atrás, rodeo al chico rubio por detrás y se acerco sigilosamente para asustarlo.

Tocó su hombro –¡BOO! –Grito, espantándolo al momento y logrando que se cayera de su silla algo que hizo que ella se descostillara a carcajadas

– ¿De qué te ríes? Niñata... –Murmuro molesto, fulminándola con la mirada mientras volvía a colocarse en su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado – Vete... –Pidió tras ver que ella seguía allí, tras de él.

– ¿Qué hacías? –Preguntó de forma amigable mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su silla a mirar a los niños correr, le vio alzar una ceja – bien, bien. Entiendo que no estés jugando al fútbol pero intentaba iniciar conversación.

Él resoplo pero no contesto.

– ¿Hace mucho eres amigo de Natsume? –Preguntó lo primero que se cruzo por su cabeza.

– ¿No tienes trabajo? –Devolvió él, pero al ver como la chica no se ofendía a su tonó decidió responder: – Desde pequeños.

– ¿Cómo de ocho años y así? –Fue ella más a la precisión, él asintió y ella sonrió – Hotaru y yo también nos conocemos desde pequeñas, estuvimos un tiempo separadas hasta ahora.

¿Y eso qué? Pensaba el rubio, no quería actuar de forma tan antipática pero le incomodaba hablar del pasado. Pero, hablando de pasado... esa niña sabía sobre la madre de Natsume y eso significaba que de alguna forma su madre conocía al abuelo de la niña.

– ¿Qué decía aquella carta? –Intento sacarle información, la chica se sorprendió que él decidiera sacar tema de conversación y mucho más de que le preguntará por eso.

Pero ¿Qué podía decirle? Ya había dicho todo lo que sabía. No recordaba con precisión lo que esa carta decía sólo mencionaba a esa mujer y sus hijos, nada más.

Se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos – Realmente dije todo lo que sé. –Respondió – No sé porque es tan importante pero si pudiese recordar con más claridad lo diría, lo juró. –Le prometió.

Él la miro fijamente a los ojos, no parecía una chica que mintiera o por lo menos en sus ojos Ruka veía honestidad en su hablar – Sakura Mikan... ¿Cierto? –Comenzó una vez más, con una pregunta totalmente distinta y sorprendiendo a la chica que asintió rápidamente y no paro de hablar más.

XXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

– Estos vestidos son horribles... –Se quejo Sumire, o Permy como ella le decía mientras lo estiraba – Sólo miren a las de escuela media o preparatoria ¿Por qué ellas tienen mejores diseños y los nuestros son tan feos?

– A mí me gustan. –Murmuró Mikan mientras comía un poco de todo lo que encontraba ¡Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lleno de comida! Y eso le hacía recordar su abuelo... ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Dónde? Su corazón se estrujo y decidió dejar aquel sentimiento aturdidor de lado. El profesor le había prometido que le encontraría y le daría noticias sobre él. Sólo debía confiar.

– Yo creo que si lo ves horrible es porque en realidad la horrible eres tú –Señalo Koko, otro de sus compañeros mientras la apuntaba con el dedo riéndose junto a Kitsu, otro de sus extraños conocidos.

Sumire les lanzo una especie de piedra y se sacudió el cabello como una diva – Ustedes no saben apreciar lo que es belleza. –Dijo con aires de grandeza pero eso no sirvió de nada ya que esos dos volvieron a molestarla.

Al parecer así era la relación de aquellos tres, bastante... especial pero no era nadie para juzgarla con Hotaru solía ser igual. Por lo menos antes de que ella marchase.

Busco con la mirada a Akira, debía aclarar algunas cosas con él pero no lo encontró. Desde aquel día no lo había vuelto a ver, eso le intrigaba. Comenzó a caminar por el gran lugar hasta que de pronto sintió la conocida voz de Akira cerca de ella pero no estaba solo hablaba con alguien o... algo así.

– No haré nada de lo que me pidan. –Le oyó decir.

– Y si vuelves a intentar huir será tu fin.

La voz era amenazante, fría y sin escrúpulos la hizo temblar. Intento acercarse para ver pero sólo pudo escuchar.

– No tengo nada que perder...

Quizá si se acercaba un poco más...

– ¡Sakura! –La voz de Ruka la alarmo, haciéndola saltar del lugar pero rápidamente reaccionó corriendo a su lado – ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó curioso al ver su huida y ella negó con rapidez.

¿Qué pasaba con Akira? ¿Por qué aquella persona le amenazaba? No lo sabía, sólo entendía que al parecer ella lo había metido otra vez en el lugar del cual él escapaba y por eso sentía que le odiaría por siempre.

– Es sólo que me perdí. –Mintió, Natsume se acercó con un niño de la mano que apenas ver a Ruka también lo cogió de la mano.

Ladeo la cabeza al observarlos: Bueno, visto de alguna forma parecían un tipo de familia moderna – ¿Quién? –Señalo el chiquitín con la cabeza haciendo referencia a la castaña.

Él podría ser el niño de la familia. Bien, no es que fuese una pervertida que veía romances entre amigos por todos lados, es más, era muy inocente en esos casos, es que al llegar lo primero que hizo esa chica llamada Sumire fue presentar todas las opciones sobre el por qué los dos chicos más populares de la academia y la clase siempre estaban solos y juntos: A) Eran muy tímidos. B) No querían nada serio con nadie y querían vivir su pubertad al máximo, o C) Vivían un romance escondido de la academia.

Obviamente que la que le pareció más realista fue la C y aquí su sorpresa.

– Una loca nueva de la clase. –Le respondió Natsume ¿Cuántas palabras le había escuchado decir en toda la semana? Tres frases por día ¿Cuánto suma? Y todas referidas a su persona.

– Al menos no soy una amargada arrogante. –Dijo e intento imitar su pose normal: – Mírenme, me llamo Natsume, no hablo y soy tan cool. Arrodíllense ante mí, súbditos.

– Es bueno que conozcas tu lugar.

Se burló él, con esa mirada vacía que había aprendido que le caracterizaba al correr de esta semana.

De pronto el reloj sonó, un motón de regalos comenzaron a caer y ella sonrió feliz atrapando uno – Feliz navidad a los tres y... –Se dirigió a los dos chicos – sobre ustedes dos –señalo hacia arriba – hay un muérdago. –Les guiño un ojo cómplice a los dos.

Estaba bien. El amor llegaba y no podía ser de otra forma así que ojalá algún día ella también se enamorara y fuese correspondida.

Y a la hora de brindar, brindo por dos cosas: Encontrar a su abuelo y porque si realmente existía esa relación entre esos dos chicos ya no se escondieran más y lo gritarán al mundo... bueno, a la academia.

¡Ella ya los shippeaba!

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Esto pasa una semana después de su entrada, ella más o menos ya conoce a quien tiene de compañeros y bla, bla, bla. Aquí no va a haber bullying a la primera, me pareció divertido que Mikan shippeara a Ruka y Natsume cof cof **como yo lo hago** cof cof y bien. A ella le intriga mucho Akira ¿Por qué jamás lo volvió a ver? ¿Qué fue esa conversación?**

 **Si quieren un poco más de Natsume tendrán que esperar pero les aseguro que lo tendrán. Estoy intentando llevar la historia con calma (como en la otra, aunque no creo que esta vaya tan lenta en la parte romántica, espero) Bueno, nada, no sé que más decir... dejen sus comentarios y votos. Y bueno... ammm xD que incómodo despedirse, we. Besitos.**


	5. 5 Alarma

**5\. Alarma**

* * *

Cuando Mikan se decidía a hacer algo no había quien la parase, Hotaru lo sabía, era esa cualidad la que tanto admiraba y odiaba de su amiga, y la cual la metía en tantos problemas. Y es por eso que cuando pidió su ayuda para buscar al chico que había llegado a la academia con ella decidió simplemente no responder.

\- ¡Vamos Hotaru! No me hagas la guerra fría es realmente importante para mí encontrarlo. -Siguió suplicante mientras su amiga pelinegra ajustaba una tuerca de su proxima experimento - De lo poco que averigue va a la escuela media y hasta que no nos mudemos a los dormitorios de la escuela media no voy a saber nada sobre él. Por favor, guiame a encontrar a Akira.

Akira, pensó Hotaru, había oído sobre él antes. Rumores sobre él casi tan fuertes como los que rodeaban a Hyuuga y ahora su estúpida amiga intentaba relacionarse con alguien a quien debería temer.

Al ver a la pelinegra tan pensativa la castaña comenzó a pensar que quizá y solo quizá su amiga estaba reconsiderando el hecho de ayudarla pero eso no fue más que sólo una ilusión ya que de pronto ella pulso su dedo sobre un botón y una especié de Robot del futuro la rodeó y llevó hacia fuera, soltandola y cerrando la puerta, al final, con llave.

\- ¡Bien, lo haré yo misma! -Le gritó a su amiga, mientras tiraba una patada al aire. Necesitaba disculparse con aquel chico.

\- Mikan-channn ¿Hotaru te ha expulsado una vez más de su habitación? -Escucho preguntar a una voz cantarina, ella giro y sonrió para después correr a abrazarlo ¡Era Narumi-Sensei! - Supongo que eso es un sí.

Ella se separo unos centimetros de él para asentir - ¡Necesito ir a la escuela media y no quiere acompañarme! Es una malvada.

\- ¿Para que quieres ir a la escuela media? Pequeño rayito de sol. -Le cuestionó Narumi-sensei a la niña poniendose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

\- Necesito encontrar a ese chico... Akira, él que me ayudo cuando estaba sola allí afuera. Sé que falta poco para que nos mudemos todos para la sección de escuela media pero... realmente necesito disculparme y tras Navidad no... no lo vi a pesar de que nos mezclaron y... ¡Por favor Sensei ayudeme!

Narumi se quedó pensativo unos instantes, su cara alegre de siempre pronto se encontraba totalmente en blanco ¿La chica quería ver a Akira? Eso la metería en problemas pero como evitarlo...

\- ¡Akira esta castigado! -Mintió Narumi, es por ello que ayer no lo viste en la fiesta de Navidad. Bien, quizá no era una mentira completa de alguna forma si estaba castigado.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, mientras que una voz pedía por favor a sus estudiantes que no salgan de su habitación hasta que haya un nuevo aviso. Narumi se levanto inmediatamente, revolvió su cabello y corrió hacia el lado del cual venía anteriormente ¡Debía haber ocurrido algo muy malo!

Por otro lado, Mikan quedo en aquel pasillo entre ir o no ir a encontrar a Akira. Aún si él se encontraba castigado podría verlo y disculparse ¿No? Y sobre la advertencia... ¿Qué podría ser tan malo? Corrió hacia la misma dirección a la que había corrido Narumi sensei anteriormente saliendo al exterior de los dormitorios de la escuela primaria, lo primero que notó al salir es el humo que salía despaborido de lo que le habían enseñado que era el bosqué del Norte. Un lugar peligroso al que jamás se metería en su vida, estaba a punto de hacer caso a las advertencias, de volver a su dormitorio hasta que oyó un grito de aquel lugar, era desgarrador, ella tenía miedo pero de pronto se vio corriendo para aquellos bosques que tanto temor le daban.

Pronto se encontró con cinco hombres que sostenían a un chico del brazo, éste sangraba muchísimo por todas partes, notó unos segundos más tarde que se trataba de Akira y frente a ella se encontraba otro chico, lleno de heridas pero parado allí firme ante todo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba pero seguía teniendo esa forma arrogante de enfrentar a los demás que ella había descubierto en ese pequeño tiempo.

\- Natsume...

Sururro, tan alto como para que el chico le escuchará y volteará a verla. Uno de los hombres aprovecho la distracción de Natsume para dispararle, el cayó al suelo mirando a los ojos a Mikan quien no dejaba de derramar lagrimas, su vista viajo hacia el hombre que se acercaba a la niña y gruño, impotente de no poder hacer nada porque sus fuerzas eran inexistentes a ése punto, cuando se dio por vencido su mundo cayó en la mísera oscuridad.

 **PERDÓN POR DEMORAR TANTO, EN SERIO. Desde Agosto estoy que no paro con las pruebas, exposiciones, bla, bla, bla. Bah, creo que todo comenzó en Julio el caso es que aquí estoy subiendo un capítulo por más corto que sea. Y pronto me pondré a editar Carpe Diem y a intentar algo con "Whatsapp" ¡Gracias por leer! Dejen sus votos y, bueno sólo si quieren no los obligo ahr, comentarios.**


End file.
